School Days
by stinkycheez95
Summary: One of the first stories I've written. It's a short story about a boy named Kid who sees kids getting bullied and gets bullied himself by a boy named Billy, he gets tired of it and decides to take the bully on himself.


Jeffrey Barnes

Ms. Caffrey

Vocab Enrichment

29 August, 2012

School Days

This is the story about a boy named Kid who enjoys going to school. He likes doing all of the things that you do. He's a sixth grader now since school just started and there is this new kid that could ruin things not only for him, but for everyone.

It was just another day at school. Kid was in math class taking a test. He was trying to concentrate when the new kid Billy started spitting spitballs at him. He knew he could not say anything because the teacher said no talking or you get a zero. It was really starting to irritate him so he turned around and said be quiet. Just when he did a spitball hit him right in the eye. He was blinded and could not finish his test in time so he failed it. He was really mad about it so he went to go find Billy and talk to him. He went into the bathroom to see if Billy was in there. He was in there beating up a little kid. Kid thought that was cruel, so he went and told the teacher about what was happening. The teacher went and stopped it and Billy got detention.

The day was almost over and Kid was waiting for the bell to ring. He was finishing up his homework and the bell rang. He started walking home from school when he heard something in the bushes . He walked up to the bush and as soon as he went to look in the bush, Billy jumped out and attacked him. They struggled for awhile, throwing punches, kicks and everything they could. Billy put Kid in a chokehold. Billy's grip was inescapable. After they were done fighting, Billy called Kid a wimp. Kid told Billy that he was better than him at anything and Billy proposed a challenge to Kid. Billy challenged Kid to a series of events that include a race, an obstacle course and a wrestling match. Kid is hesitant at first but then he thinks of all the people this bully has hurt and he accepts. Billy tells him that the triathlon will be tomorrow after school. Kid knows he has to prepare for the challenge of his life.

Kid trains and before you know it, it's time to take down Billy. He shows up at the park scared but confident. Billy is already there and is very pretentious. The two waste no time getting down to business and they start. They are going to race first and the race is very simple. Race from one end of the park to the other, the first one there wins. The two start racing and Billy gets an early lead. Kid realizes that he is a worthy adversary. Kid slowly falls behind as they speed across the park. Kid is too far behind Billy at the finish line and Billy wins. Billy has won the first event but now they are onto the obstacle course. To get through the obstacle course you go through the tires, climb the wall, crawl through the tunnel and swing across the mud pit. Billy is bragging but the two get right to it.. Billy beats Kid on the tires but has trouble climbing the wall. Kid passes Billy up on the wall but is hesitant to swing across the mud pit. He thinks of when Billy was spitting spitballs at him and made him fail that test. He swings right across it and wins. Billy is furious that it is a tie. Kid is tired but he knows he must win. The two get ready for the wrestling match, then start. At first they just circle around each other, but then Billy grabs Kid and flips him. Kid realizes that Billy is a formidable foe. Billy grabs Kid, picks him up, slams him onto the ground and go for the pin. Kid, helpless and in pain thinks about how Billy was hurting that kid in the bathroom. Kid then gets angry, flips Billy over, twists him arm and pins him. Billy, mad that Kid won furiously charges at Kid to attack him but trips and cries.

At school the next day, word had gotten around about Kid and Billy's contest and why they had a contest in the first place. Billy was then nicknamed and forever called the Bully and he never bullied anyone again. Kid was named a hero and school went back to normal again. That is the story of the Kid and the Bully.


End file.
